"Original" Taifugan
The "Original" Taifugan (颱風原目, Gen Taifugan) is considered the original dojutsu. It first originated in the Ten-Tailed Beast, but upon it's sealing within the Sage of Six Path's, the eye weakened, becoming the Rinnegan and, as blood thinned, later degraded to the Sharingan. During a climactic battle between the Sage and the First Mazuka, the Sage unleashed the wrath of the original Ten-Tails. The chakra hung in the air, due to it's massiveness, and the Mazuka formed a plot. He used a chakra absorption technique to attempt to power up using Juubi's chakra. Juubi, from within the Sage, saw a suitable holder of it's eyes and injected the power upon the First Mazuka. The result was an eye that rivaled the Sage's Rinnegan, causing a standstill and eventual end to the fight, with both great men, retreating. Appearance The eye has four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. It is a pale grey in color, similar to the Rinnegan, only more pale. When activating the eye, sometimes the tomoe will spin. Abilities Like the modern-day Taifugan, the original Taifugan can faintly see the chakra circulatory system, but can completely see chakra auras, including otherwise hidden barriers. Because of this, an original Taifugan user can discern the chakra nature of a ninja they are looking at. The eye's second second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible memory, allowing to wield an extremely vivid and detailed memory of whatever is beheld with the eye. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to even remember the chakra structure and flow to the smallest detail. If the user has awakened the eye in both of his/her eyes, this ability extends to being able to remember larger/wider ranges of vision. The third ability of the eye, resembles it's much later successor, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Users that have only awakened the eye in one of their eyes, can use and cast binding illusions from their eye, though the nature of the illusions are unique to the user. Users that have awakened the eye in both of their eyes can use those illusions in one eye, and use Amaterasu in the other. These eyes are the origin of the Mangekyo Sharingan's Amaterasu, and possibly the Tsukuyomi, despite the illusions of this eye being somewhat weaker than Tsukuyomi. Users of both eyes retain the Izanami ability from the modern Taifugan. Though unstated and unproven, Izanami might have fathered the Susanoo technique in the Mangekyo Sharingan as well, though users of this eye are incapable of using Susanoo (due to obvious reasons). Obtaining the "Original" Taifugan The original Taifugan does not just appear in any Mazuka. It, like it's diluted descendant, the Chuto Taifugan, is very rare among the Mazuka. It has only appeared in two of the Mazuka in history; Ryun and the First Mazuka. To obtain the eye, one must be of Mazuka blood, and have awakened the basic Taifugan and Chuto Taifugan, and then, on top of that, their Taifugans have to be unique (vague you may say? read on); Unique enough to read and translate the prophecy in the Mazuka storage compound. Drawbacks The major drawback of obtaining the eye(s), is that it seals away the user's Taifugan and Chuto Taifugan forever. It also seals away the Yin Release kekkai genkai that is so common to the Mazuka clan. Another drawback of the eye (though not always a direct drawback to the one that awakens it), is that, while it can be transplanted, it seals itself away upon being taken out of the original host's eye, making a non-Mazuka user of the eye impossible to find. The third and final drawback of the eye is that the three techniques it produces causes bleeding of the eye, and immense pain (similar to it's descendant, the Mangekyo Sharingan). This is considered a weakness, because in the modern Taifugan, using Izanami causes no pain, or bleeding. However, being one of this eye's techniques as well, Izanami causes quite a bit of pain in the users eyes upon it's use. Trivia * An actual name for the eye has not yet been decided on yet. It will be revealed soon. See also * Taifugan * Chuto Taifugan * Mazuka clan Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Kekkai Genkai Category:Dojutsu Category:articles marked as clear